wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayhem Donor
Mayhem Donor is the second episode of Superjail! season 2. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence Jacknife crashes his car into a closed supermarket in the dark of the night. He starts to grab various items off the shelves (including weapons and tire rims), and loads them all into a shopping cart. He passes by lingerie mannequins and grabs one, but drops it, spotting one with much larger breasts. He pulls off the big-breasted mannequins, bra, but it's revealed to have Jailbot screens underneath, which flash "GUILTY". Jailbot bursts out of the mannequin, tosses Jacknife into the shopping cart, and crushes him with a safe He then crumples up the cart (creating a cage around Jacknife's body) and flies off with it. Main Story Jared and The Doctor arrive outside the Warden's office, using Jailbot as a flying vehicle. Jared greets the Warden and tells him that it's time for him to review their new initiatives. The Doctor introduces the first, the new contraband funnel. Alice pulls a lever, causing the floors of the cells to cave in and send the contents falling down the tunnels, including two inmates. But Jared then adds that the revenue generated by the contraband doesn't come close to the operating costs for the tunnel. The Warden asks about the power generated from the inmate-operated carbon cylinders (which resemble hamster wheels), but Jared answers that they only generate enough power to operate a toaster for 30 seconds. The Warden then asks about the oil rates, to which Jared says that drilling the oil from the volcano is very costly and dangerous. The Doctor then says it's why they should complete their drills, which need several billion dollars to finish the accents. After Jared points out they don't have the money for that, the Warden figures they'll just have to work the initiatives harder. He pulls the drill lever, ignoring Jared's scream of "NO!". A giant oil drill bores into the floor of the room, spraying lava about and scorching the inmates. An oil tank then blows up, and Jared winds up shot into the air. He lands down on one of the cylinders, which breaks loose and begins running over inmates. An inmate's decapitated head lands on a lever, which causes the inmate's cells to empty out and send them falling into fans that chop them up. The cylinder crashes into a cell, which then empties its contents into the contraband funnel in a wave of blood. Jared's mutilated head is retrieved from the funnel by Jailbot, who sticks a "50 cents" price tag on it. Sometime later, Jared comes to in a surgery room, and is shown a glimpse of himself in a mirror by the Doctor. He panics at his appearance, realizing that he's been stitched back together from various inmate's body parts (and with part of his face belonging to a Chinese man). Jared cries about being a freak, but the Doctor insists he'll be fine and mentions the expense of the procedures. The Warden is shocked at the expense, but the Doctor says that the organs would've cost double from an organ market. Out in the prison yard, an inmate winds up with his arms split in two by a weight and his head popping off from the pressure. It lands on the head of another inmate who runs into the middle of a tetherball game and causes the tether to eviscerate the others playing. The Warden then gets the idea to open an organ market in Superjail. The Chinese facial graft on Jared's then starts to speak, wondering where he is and why he smells of "Post-It notes and moustache wax". The Warden becomes confused, while Jared insists it's nothing and rushes off. Alice and Jailbot are then ordered to go collect body parts. Jared tries to do business in an office, but finds his grafted arms starting to fight each other, as one is from a black man and the other from a Neo-Nazi. Around the same time, Jailbot drops a dumpster full of body parts down, causing a man to be crushed under it. The Warden's office fills with money and riches, which he swims around in. Jared's grafted parts then attempt to grab Alice's butt and wallet, but she beats him up. He tries to convince her that it's only the limbs, but the Chinese graft calls her a whore and says she wouldn't have been in trouble if she wore respectable clothing. But as his dialogue is subtitled, Alice can't understand it and says that it better mean he's sorry. The Warden orders her to get the next shipment, but she responds that they're out of non-dismembered limbs. As the two stand near a window overlooking the prison yard, the Warden convinces her to let some "accidents" happen so she'll get an increase in her pay. Two inmates are busy beating each other up, but Alice interrupts and says that the winner gets to savor her "tenderloins". The inmates stop and become uncertain of what to do, leaving her to turn on a chainsaw. Elsewhere in the jail, Jailbot has opened up a barber shop where he hacks parts of inmates' faces off. As other inmates work out in the prison yard, Alice runs them over with a shredding vehicle that spits their parts out into the back. Jailbot and Alice bring the rest of the parts to the Doctor's lab, but he tells them that there's no more room. The Doctor then suggests that they store the limbs in the food preservative vats (while a rat that tastes the preservative is immediately reduced to a skeleton). They dump the parts in and leave, but The Twins then teleport in. The first Twin comments that it looks like innovation is afoot, while the second reaches into a vat and points out the hand and leg. The first Twin then drinks from the preservative fluid and mentions that it's missing one ingredient that would make its flavor come alive. His brother asks if it's "E.V.O.O", but the first Twin answers that it's "E.V.I.L". The two laugh as the first Twin grabs an electrified processor. They teleport off with it, the shock causing the vats to explode and release their contents (as a skull-shaped cloud of smoke forms in the Twins' wake). The Doctor is hard at work with other dismembered parts, but finds that a bunch of the parts and blood have merged into a gelatinous blob creature. An eye finds its way through the vent to the cafeteria, followed by the blob. The Doctor sits naked in the center of the goop as it extends to snatch up more inmates. He convinces them that they must come together to "reunite the Earth" and banish race, while the blob adds the inmates' body parts to its mass. The Warden witnesses this, becoming angered that his inventory has ran amuck. The blob reaches into the prison showers and drags more inmates into its mass. The Warden orders Jailbot to attack the blob, but he fails to make a hit and gets sucked in. The blob forms tentacles which grab Alice by the crotch, though she remarks that it'll be doing her a favor. Jared winds up grabbed next, while Jailbot shakes and causes the blob to momentarily explode. The blob then smashes Jailbot into a wall, creating a hole which the staff use for an escape while the blob's tentacles continue snatching inmates. The staff members hide out in a camera surveillance room, but the Doctor tries to smash the door down. After hearing Alice remark that they're "burning her hide", Jared gets the idea for them to use the mobile drill to dig down to the lava pits (though the Warden is disappointed about the lack of racing stripes on the drill). They run off, and are followed by Jean, Paul, a bearded inmate, and Bird and Gary, who all jump down an escape tunnel with them. The computer initiates the launch sequence for the drills, which come together to form a giant Warden-themed robot. The "Mecha Drill" approaches the organ hivemind and extends a hand from its drill, flipping it off. The blob follows it underground, as Paul worries they won't make it. The Mecha Drill falls into a lava pit, while the blob escapes. Alice decides she'll take over the controls and pilots the mecha back up to the prison yard. She tries to stab at the blob with one of the drills, but it winds up yanked off. The Doctor tries to convince Warden to join with him, but Jared interrupts and attempts to fire a bazooka at the mass of organs, believing his grafted parts have given him strength. But the bazooka fails to affect the blob. The Chinese face graft then scolds Jared about violence and calls him a "stupid cracker". Jared is then slapped by one of the dismembered arms, whose mouth thinks he's referring to him. The Doctor tries to silence the "lesser parts", but another inmate's head speaks up and tells the arm and mouth to shut up. The arm and mouth take offense and tells the inmate to get his "black ass" back to his side. The inmate body parts all begin to fight. Jared encourages the parts to remember their petty differences, while the Doctor panics and swims out of the blob. The blob warps and tightens into the shape of a ball, then explodes, showering body parts everywhere. An eyeball falls on the ground and tries to crawl away, but Alice crushes it beneath her shoe. The Warden congratulates Jared for saving them by instigating the race riot. Jared figures that with enough harsh words and discouragement, one can ruin even the tightest bonds. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins *Jacknife *The Doctor *Jean and Paul *Bird and Gary *A bearded inmate *Various others, including those in the organ hivemind Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writers: Joe Croson, Adam Modiano *Story Editor: Christopher McCulloch *Produced by: Shannon Prynoski *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor *Animation: Anthony Akira Andrade, Elliot Byrne, Joe Cappabianca, Mike Carlo, Kevin Hand, Danny Hynes, Griffith Kimmins, McKenzie Kerman, Xiong Liang (Ben) Li, Michael J. Maloney, Albert M. Pardo, Jeremy Polger, Michael Roush, Katrina Ruzics, Smo, James Surgue, Matt Taylor, Paul Villeco *Animation Clean-Up and Color: Zan Czyzewski, Anneli Strassler, Jeremie Duval, Carl Aspuria, Ryan DeLuca, Rachel Long, Zoe Moss, Mah Tabikh, Deena Beck, Sachio Cook, Judy Lee, Jonathan Rawlings, Jody Schaeffer, Kaitlin Sullivan, Drew Berry, Cindy Chiang, Gina Gress, Diego Molano, Leo Parada, Jennifer Ray, Nathan Alex Rico, Jesse Soto, Ashley Stoddard, Sara Ho, Rishon Wagner, Kimberly Weiner *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Joe Jurewicz, Richard Mather, Shay Lurie, Tom Marsan, Rob Bandel *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, Pablo Esteban Crespo, Isaac Flores Cordero, Santiago Alvarez Rivera, Sebastian Pacheco *Background Layout Supervisor: George Fort *Background Color: Monica Smith *Storyboards: Kim Arndt, Matt Peters, Christy Karacas *Animatic Editors: Dave Hughes, Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Felipe Salazar, Stephen Warbrick *Assistant Editing: Kayla Reid *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wang *Sound Design: Felipe Salazar *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Houston Snyder *Sound Mixer: Ian Stynes *Audio Post-Production: Great City Productions *Production Managers: Peedee Shindell, Jennifer Ray *Production Assistant: Kayla Reid *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Consulting Producer: Christopher McCulloch *Special Thanks: Dave McGrath, Kenec^Jo Goldbergo, Otto Tang *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) *Ending Theme: "Winner", by Cheeseburger Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins: Richard Mather *The Doctor, Paul, others: Chris McCulloch *Jean, others: Stephen Warbrick *Additional voices: Keith Kin Yan Trivia *First episode to be written by the writing duo of Joe Croson and Adam Modiano, also marking their first job writing scripts for animated series. Modiano had previously worked as an editor and production coordinator at the now-defunct World Leaders Entertainment, having worked on Robotomy and the fourth season of The Venture Brothers. Croson had previously been an associate producer and a writer for the company's "Creative Development" group. *This episode shows the first instance of the Twins consuming unusual substances, with one drinking the preservative fluid. *Something noted among fans is that each episode penned by Croson and Modiano seems to end with a sort of twisted moral to the story or a dramatic type of ending. In this case, Jared's ending line and pun about ruining bonds. *As confirmed by Ben Li on his deviantART accounthttp://guts-n-effort.deviantart.com/art/Superjail-Animation-1-288993583. Rough animation for "Mayhem Donor", Ben Li (Guts-N-Effort). Retrieved on August 15, 2012. the mecha was inspired by the anime series Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann. *Ash can briefly be seen hidden in an underground burrow during a panning shot of the mecha drilling. He is depicted smoking and enjoying being read to by the ghost of Cancer. *A fifth layout artist, Rob Bandel, worked on this episode and the first in the production line (Lord Stingray Crash Party) before leaving under unknown circumstances, possibly having a change in his job or only being contracted for those specific two episodes. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2